The Wages of War
by DarkWolf-7168
Summary: It had been 2 years since Kate and Humphrey got married. Humphrey had everything a wolf could ever have. but that much happiness has to end somehow. Kate dies from southern wolves when she was out hunting with Garth, Can-do, and Hutch. Reasons because of abolishing the law of the pack that Alpha's and Omega's can't be mates. The Southern pack proclaims war. Will Humphrey succeed?
1. Kate's Death

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY AND I WANT TO WRITE IT THE BEST I CAN SO PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :))**

**IT HAS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE KATE AND HUMPHREY GOT MARRIED. HUMPHREY HAD IT ALL. BUT THE HAPPINESS DIDN'T LAST FOREVER. WHEN HUMPHREY WAS WATCHING KATE HUNT SOMETHING HAPPENED…**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_I was just watching Kate hunt with Garth, Hutch, and Can-do. When a group of southern wolves attacked._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" Hutch growled_

_"The name's Blake, me and my gang, John, Abby, Blaze, and Will, are here to eliminate you and your precious little pack because you abolished the ancient rule that Alpha's and Omega's can't be mates!" Blake saids as he got into an offensive stance_

_"What's so bad about Alpha's and Omega's being mates?" Kate said as she was slightly offended_

_"It's against the pack law! Alpha's are way better than Omega's and we can't mix with these pathetic mutts!" Blake said snarling viciously_

_"That law makes no sense! Alpha's can learn a lot of things from Omega's too!" Garth said loosing his temper_

_"ENOUGH! This madness needs to end right here, right now! JOHN! WILL! ABBY! BLAZE! ATTACK!" Blake yelled as their gang got into an offensive stance_

_"Hutch, get Humphrey out of here, now! we can handle these guys."_

_"Okay come on Humphrey." Hutch said as he was trying to convince Humphrey to leave_

_"No, i wont just run away and leave Kate here where she could get hurt bad!" Humphrey said, resisting Hutch as he was trying to push Humphrey"_

_"She'll be okay, she's a great Alpha, now come on! she wants you to be safe!"_

_"okay fine." Humphrey finally gave in"_

**HUMPHREY AND HUTCH LEFT THE SCENE**_  
_

_Kate, Garth, and Can-do all got into a defensive stance_

_John charged at Kate and managed to get a few swipes on her, Kate avoided most of the deadly attacks and managed to bite John's tail, John howled in pain and tried to shake Kate off, Kate quickly jumped out, did three front flips and bit John's throat as hard as she could. Abby and Blaze were about to finish off Garth until they heard John's agonizing screams of pain before he died. Abby Charged at Kate, giving Garth the upper hand, now was Garth's chance to attack, Garth kicked Blaze in his stomach, grabbed his tail and threw him to a tree, leaving Blaze a broken leg, Garth then charged at Blaze and quickly ripped of his throat. Abby charged at Kate with all her might and jumped right at Kate, she predicted this and slid under Abby and kicked her into a tree. Abby let out a loud and painful grunt as she was kicked to a tree. Garth then saw that Kate was too tired to finish off Abby so he insisted that he would kill her and eventually ripped her throat off._

_**IN THE MEAN TIME, HUTCH AND HUMPHREY WERE ABOUT A KILOMETER AWAY FROM THE FIGHT**_

_"Hutch...I'm...too...tired...to...move...could...I...go get some...water?" Humphrey asked clearly exhausted_

_"Okay but stay there, I'm gonna get Winston, Eve and the rest of the Alpha's!" Hutch said as he ran ahead to the western-eastern pack_

_"Okay thanks!" Humphrey said as he ran to a river nearby._

_he drank some water and then muttered in a silent tone "I'm sorry Hutch...but i can't leave without Kate" he then ran back to the direction as fast as he could_

_It had been about 30 minutes and Hutch came back to the riverside with the pack_

_"Humphrey Im ba- Humphrey? did he...no...he wouldn't!" Hutch thought out loud_

_"Hutch, what's wrong? where's Humphrey?" Winston said slightly worried_

_"He most probably went back to Kate and the others...lets just hope he didn't do anything stupid." Hutch said also worried_

_"Then we better go after them, Hutch you lead." Winston said_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I'm almost there" Humphrey said to himself "wait...is that Kate's scent?...it is! i know it is! but...i smell another wolf...someone...deadly...as if he was thirsty for blood...oh no!" Humphrey said worried the wolf might have killed Kate_

_"KATE! KATE! ARE YOU OKAY!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Humphrey asked, clearly in panic_

_"Humphrey? Humphrey!" Kate said as she was about to run after Humphrey but was shocked to see something go wrong._

_Blake takled Humphrey and bit down on his tail hard, Humphrey screamed in pain since his most sensitive area was his tail._

_"Humphrey! No!" Kate screamed!_

_"Hahahaha! did you ever think i would just run away and let my gang do all the fighting, i have been waiting for this day to come, hehe...hehe...hahahahahaha!" Blake yelled sounding almost demon-possessed._

_"Let him go! I'll do anything! just please!" Kate yelled as she was starting to tear up_

_"I'll tell you what to do! you should let me beat you up until you bleed to death! hahah- Blake said as he was cut off when Garth tackled him but he has new found strength and eventually held both Garth and Humphrey as victims._

_"If you want BOTH of them to live then YOU will have to die from a SLOW and PAINFUL death from me! hahahahaha!"_

_"Okay, just please leave them alone." Kate said as she surrendered herself._

_"Excellent, hahahaha!" Laughed Blake like a maniac who's obsessed with revenge._

_He slowly started to kill Kate swipe after swipe, each getting worse and worse, kicks, bites, throws her into a tree, crushes her bones, right in front of Humphrey's eyes. Until finally, Blake was about to finish her off when Humphrey yelled "STOP!"_

_"Who said that?" Blake said annoyed_

_"If you lay another paw on her, you will not see the end of this day!" Humphrey said as if something in him has awakened_

_"Hahaha! we'll see, you pathetic omega!" He charged at Humphrey but Humphrey wasn't himself at this time...he felt stronger, faster, smarter and more reflexive than ever before, his adrenaline started to pump faster and faster and he was able to dodge Blake's attack and smashed him to the ground with such force that can kill almost any wolf that was hit..Blake was paralyzed from the attack, giving Humphrey a lot of time to kill him slowly, he was slashing him so much until Garth finally yelled "Humphrey! enough! he's dead! check on Kate!" (if you were wondering why Garth didn't do anything its because he was slightly paralyzed from Blake when he took him down)_

_"K...Ka...Kate?" Humphrey said as he went back to his normal self "KATE!" Humphrey yelled as he ran to Kate's side_

_"Humphrey?" Kate said weakly_

_"Kate I'm here you're gonna be fine I'm gonna get help" Humphrey said with tears in his eyes_

_"Humphrey listen I need you to take care of Kristyl. Be strong for the family and always remember I love you and i will never forget you." Kate said weakly_

_Kate's body slowly went lump. It was now empty and Lifeless_

_"Kate? NO! those wolves will pay I will avenge you! THEY WILL PAY!" Humphrey yelled with anger_

**Eve's P.O.V.**

_"Gasp! Winston, look!" Eve said as she heard Humphreys soft sobs_**  
**

___"HUMPHREY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER! IM GONNA PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE MY CLAWS TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" Eve yelled_

_Humphrey ignored Eve and continued sobbing_

_Eve's eye twitched and immediately she tackled Humphrey he was waiting for the final blow when Winston pushed Eve away from Humphrey._

_"Eve, he didn't do it the southern wolves did" Hutch replied_

**Kristyl's** **P.O.V.**

_I was taking a short nap when i heard a lot of noise outside so i went to check it out, but before i got out i saw dad running to the Den and was sobbing uncontrollably_

_"Dad? are you okay? what happened? where's mom?" Kristyl asked with a worried look on her face_

_"Kristyl...your mom...she''s...she's...she's gone! a pack of southern wolves attacked us while she was hunting for caribou and she didn't make it out alive!" Humphrey said in between sobs_

_Kristyl walked over to her dad and comforted him_

_"It's going to be okay dad...you have to be strong for mom...if she was alive do you think mom would be happy to see you like this?" Kristyl said sounding as if she was going to burst into tears_

_"Your right...at least i still have you. Promise me you wont ever leave my side." Humphrey said still sobbing and hurt from the recent event_

_"I promise dad." Kristyl said as she stopped crying and went over to hug her dad._

_Humphrey couldn't help but crack a smile_

_**WOOHOO! FINALLY FINISHED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! :)) PLEASE REVIEW AND JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY SO AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, NOT TOO HARSH GUYS! XP ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. :))**_

_**-DARKWOLF-7168 OUT-**_


	2. Kate's Funeral and Humphrey's dark side

**Sorry for the late update as you know I can only update on weekends so I will try to Update as much as I can and as soon as possible. Anyways here's chapter two hope you enjoy it!**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_I was just going over to Shakey's den to try and forget what had happened, when i reached there, i found the den to be completely empty._

_"Huh? where'd he go?" Humphrey thought as he went to find the rest of his friends._

_He went over to Salty's den and found it completely empty as well. He was starting to wonder where they all went._

_He also went to Mooch's den and found nothing as well. "Where did they go? great. First I lost Kate and now my friends went missing. Could this day get any worse?" Humphrey said as he went to Kate's funeral. When he reached the field he saw everyone there. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Humphrey said as he made his way to his seat. when he saw Kate's lifeless body he started to tear up again. Kristyl saw this and went over to her dad and said "Don't be sad dad...Mom's in a better place now...She's happier there. You think Mom would be happy seeing you all sad and always crying and mourning over her death?" Kristyl said as she was comforting her dad._

_"Your right...I'm so glad your here with me, I don't know what I'll do if you were taken away from me too." Humphrey said as he hugged his one and only daughter._

_"Everyone, we are about to begin the ceremony." Winston said with sadness clearly in his voice._

_Humphrey looked around but didn't see his friends anywhere. "Sir, i hate to interrupt but...where's Salty? and where's Shakey and Mooch too?" Humphrey said worried._

_"I don't know Humphrey. Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen them all day." Winston said._

_"Could you send some Alpha's to look for them after the funeral?" Humphrey said._

_"Okay Humphrey."_

_After the funeral Humphrey went to look for his friends. He went to check the area near the "Incident" and what he saw nearly killed him._

_His friends lying down in a pool of their own blood. he saw a note carved on the tree...it said:_

**_"This is the southern pack, we know what you did to one of our alpha's and we came for revenge. We have been watching closely on you and your pathetic pack. we have killed your best friends, they should replace what you did. we shall declare war towards your pack. and we will not stop until every wolf in your pack is eliminated._**

_**-Sincerely, Scar: The pack leader**_

_Humphrey was now filled with rage...he was thirsty for revenge...he wanted to avenge his friends...his wife..._

_Winston and the whole pack had heard the commotion from outside...his screams were loud and vicious...sounding as if he would destroy anyone who would get in his way...but most of all...the voice sounded familiar.. "Humphrey?" Winston questioned as he wondered what had happened. "Quick everyone, follow the direction of the voice!" Winston ordered as he was running towards the direction of the voice with full speed. When they arrived...they had seen everything...The victims laid before them...slaughtered...and brutally killed...and there they saw a wolf...a wolf that had once been the kindest and the most playful omega...It was Humphrey._

_"Humphrey...I'm so sorry." Winston said as he walked over to Humphrey...Humphrey uttered words that were never heard from this kind and playful omega..."I shall have my revenge."_

**Woohoo! second chapter done! what do you think would happen next? looks like we'll find out in the next chapter! Please comment or review, it would help me do better in writing these stories. See ya in the next chapter!**

_**-DARKWOLF-7168 OUT-**_


	3. Humphrey Trains?

_**Hey guys I'm back Sorry for the late upload thank you for all those who took time to REVIEW and if you wish me to continue writing this story please review I feel like there is a need cause I think not many likes this story so yah... Anyway here you go!**_

**_Humphrey's P.O.V._**

_"I will have my revenge but how can I i'm just a weak omega!" Humphrey yelled _

_"You will have your revenge Humphrey, But you are more than just a weak omega, Garth told me what happened back there, You took down those wolves like they were nothing, You have skills that I've never seen in an average omega, But your current skills aren't enough. First you will need to become an alpha, How about you train with Garth and me tomorrow?" Winston explained_

_"If it means destroying every wolf in the southern pack Then I'm in." Humphrey said_

_"Good... Oh did I mention Eve is gonna help, meet me in the feeding grounds early tomorrow" Winston said_

_"yes sir see you tomorrow, Its getting late I probably should head back to my Den Kristyl is probably waiting for me." Humphrey said_

_Those pathetic mutts will pay for what they did to Kate, Salty, Mooch, And Shakey. As soon as I'm done with this training those wolves will not know what hit them.. _

**_Kristyl's P.O.V_**

_"Dad? you look upset what happened?" Kristyl asked_

_"I don't wanna talk about it right now sweetie." Humphrey said with sadness in his voice_

_"Ok, hope you feel better soon dad... Good night." Kristyl said worriedly_

_"Good night sweetie" Humphrey said tired while walking towards his daughter to hug her_

_As Kristyl slept Humphrey decided to get some rest since he has to wake up early for his training tomorrow, he went to the very back of the den and whispered to himself "They won't know what's coming for them"._

_On the other hand in the Southern Pack Scar has a plan for them..._

**_Scar's P.O.V._**

_Who do they think they are to abolish such a law,they know very well that omegas are worthless and do not deserve to have an alpha as a mate. I'll make them change their mind,i'll make them pay for what they did to my second in command. Now I have to find a loyal enough wolf to take his position and his gang. I'll probably get Alan and his gang to replace him and his gang._

_*Scar Howls to signify a meeting with Alan*_

_A few minutes later Alan comes walking in_

_"Sir you called?" Alan asked_

_"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Blake,but first did you kill those Omegas I told you to kill?" Scar asked_

_"Yes sir we did and we left the note as you said" Alan said_

_"Good... About Blake how would you like to replace him and his gang." Scar asked_

_"I would be honored Sir." Alan said with pride_

_"Good. Arrange a pack meeting in two to three minutes outside my den, i will be waiting here." Scar said_

_A few minutes later the whole Southern pack had gathered outside his den and soon the meeting began._

_"Silence! I know you people are probably wondering why I called a meeting, Well you see Blake is in no condition to be my second in command and his gang are all dead now.." Scar said _

_*The crowd gasps in astonishment*_

_"Silence! as i said I will be appointing my new second in command,and that would be no other than Alan and his gang please come forward." Scar said_

_*The crowd cheers and applauds as Alan and his gang steps forward*_

_"Quiet! There will also be an upcoming war against the newly united east-western pack,they have abolished the law of alphas and omegas, those alphas who would like to fight please step forward." Scar said_

_*all the alphas stepped forward*_

_"Good..I would like you guys to all practice your combat skills tomorrow at the training grounds our war will happen in a month's time so you have plenty of time to practice we will not have a reason to fail, You are now dismissed." Scar said_

_**Sorry for the short chapter guys... Had a tough time in School especially with my friends I promise to write a longer chapter and also I feel like no one really wants to read this story so if you want me to continue writing this story please review I know there are people who like this story I'm really sorry so please REVIEW!**  
_

_**-DarkWolf-7168 OUT-**_


	4. The Training Begins

_**Hey guys Soooo Sorry for the VEEEEERRRRY LAAAAATE Update I was cramming in school and didn't have much time periodicals just finished so yah As I promised i will make this chapter longer so I hope you enjoy and i really appreciate the reviews even if its just a few I will still continue for those who wants her you go the third chapter...**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Humphrey's P.O.V.**_

_I woke up early Today and I felt somewhat excited for today. Today is going to be the first time I'm gonna train. I mean me...train...wow. I can't wait to learn all those killer mover to help me get one step closer to my revenge. _

"_I'll have my revenge soon...very soon."_

_As I was thinking of many ways to brutally murder the wolf who murdered my most beloved, Kristyl dragged some caribou and threw it right in front of me. I felt like I needed to get to the training grounds and skip breakfast, but that thought soon disappeared once my stomach growled right at me, as if threatening me to eat or die. I chuckled and went to Kristyl. I licked her cheek lovingly, making sure she knows how much I love my sweet daughter._

_"hahaha, dad! stop it...you're embarrassing me.."_

_"And how am I embarrassing you? Is loving my daughter shameful in any way?"_

_"No, its not that dad...Its just that...I'm all grown up now and you still treat me like a princess. I'm like the most pampered wolf in the world!"_

_"Now don't be silly, your father only wants you to know how much he loves you."_

_"I know dad, I love you"_

_"Love you too. How was your hunt?"_

_"It was good. I'm a pretty good leader. You should watch me sometime dad!"_

_"Hahahaha! okay sweetie, some other time. right now, daddy's gotta go train now. Be careful and take care of yourself okay sweetie?"_

_"I'll agree under those terms if you'll do the same!"_

_"Deal! bye!"_

_"Bye dad!"_

_..._

_**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.**  
_

_"I swear...I'm going to miss Kristyl once she gets married..."_

_As soon as I reached the feeding grounds, Winston, Eve and Garth were waiting for me. Winston then noticed me and started to smile..._

_"Hey Humphrey! Well you're early for an omega" Winston said as he chuckled_

_"Thanks sir! So what are we supposed to do?"Humphrey asked_

_"Well, we will be heading to the secret training grounds that only the four us will know about"Winston said _

_"Well? What are we all waiting for? Let's go!" Garth yelled eagerly._

_**AFTER 2 HOURS, THEY FINALLY ARRIVE AT THE SECRET TRAINING GROUND**  
_

_Well that was a long walk. I hope we can get some rest before we start the training cause I'm so tired..._

_"Ok, I see everyone is tired so we will only practice in one field today...that is STEALTH. HUmphrey will try to sneak up on me and tap my back without being seen.. While Garth with Eve. We will each have one round. Eve and I will stay in 2 different places, Eve is to the east and I to the west..." Winston said_

_Humphrey and Garth waited for about two minutes to try and find Eve and Winston,Garth found Eve First and tried his best to hide from Eve,just when he was about to tap Eve he stepped on a twig alarming Eve,telling him he had lost While Humphrey on the other hand was still finding Winston,when he saw a gray figure moving back and forth behind some bushes, Humphrey then used the bush to hide him beings as close to the ground as he could, When Winston turned his back Humphrey took the opportunity To tap him at the back, Humphrey had succeeded.._

_I can't believe I actually won can't wait to go back and tell Garth about it, He probably would be pissed off..._

_**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, SORRY FOR THE SHORT, VERY LATE UPDATE, HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY IN SCHOOL. SO...YEAH. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

_**DARKALPHA-7168**_


	5. HUMPHREY - STEP ONE - STEALTH

**_HEY GUYS! LIKE I SAID, I'M GONNA UPDATE A.S.A.P. SO EXPECT UPDATES ON SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS! WELL...MAYBE, I'M KINDA TIGHT IN MY SITUATION AT SCHOOL SO...YEAH. HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

_"All right! Lets begin the training. Let's see...lets make this a little more interesting. If you can pounce on me without fail and hold me down for at least 5 seconds, You get first in line to eat the alpha's caribou, got it?" Winston said as he wanted to see if Humphrey was up to it._

_"oh! you bet!" Humphrey said with excitement "Alright, but first i have to explain to you the details on how to sneak up on your prey. First thing you need to remember is to make sure your completely unseen. second is to make sure you bathe in water before you hunt so you can get your scent out. And you have to be as close as possible to get a better chance of success." Winston explained. "Oh! and remember, silence is the key to success in stealth." Winston said "I know you can do it Humphrey. I believe in you." Winston said with a smile on his face. "Thanks sir. I'll do my best." Humphrey said as he tries to recall everything he has learned from Winston. "Alright, lets begin!" Winston announced._

**_HUMPHREY'S P.O.V._**

_"Okay, this is gonna be hard, but I can do it. All i need to do is follow everything Winston explained to me and I'll be fine." Humphrey said while hiding in a big bush._

_"I need to think of something...but what do I do...hmm...Oh! I know! I just need to make sure that my scent is gone! hmm...what else did he say...all i remember is that silence is the key to success for this. So I just need to be as quiet as possible, oh yeah! and as near as possible. Okay got it! not to mention I have a brilliant plan!" Humphrey thought as he was imagining Winston's reaction when he'll pass the exam with flying colors._

_He starts to sneak up on Winston, Winston heard a little noise on his left side, so he starts to become suspicious with that side so he's becoming cautious with that area. So with that, Humphrey notices that Winston noticed his movement, so he silently crept front and grabbed a pine cone, he then threw it to another bush, the bush made a light ruffle sound, and Winston noticed this as well, so now, he's cautious of his back side as well. Humphrey then decides it was time to pounce on Winston, So he crept into Winston's right side as quietly as possible, but before that, I bit a branch softly to prevent noise._

_Only to the point of breaking. So with that, he estimated how much time he had to sneak to his right side before it would fall._

_So when he reached on Winston's right bush (As it was an open field, Winston was at the middle, he was surrounded in an area filled with trees and bushes) He then counted "1...2...3...okay!" He thought and with that, the branch fell onto a bush, which made a ruffle sound, Winston quickly turned his attention on the left side with the ruffled bush, as on the same time, Humphrey ran as quietly and as fast as he could without Winston noticing. By the time he faced back to his right side Humphrey was already in mid-air, about to pounce on Winston, and with that, he was successful. Winston laid down still, without struggling. Not even the slightest resistance shown. And with that act...Humphrey has gained a new reputation. He was smarter than what they all expected._

_"Its already 5 seconds Winston! hahaha! YEAH! I WON! MY LITTLE TRICK WORKED ON YOU!" Humphrey declared as he got off of Winston and jumped with joy. "Indeed it has." Winston said as he was still shocked of how far out he planned the situation. "You passed this test with flying colors.. To think...You had those first 2 sounds as a diversion to keep up my guard as if you were there. And to set up a falling branch that'll turn my attention to the bait, thus...giving you the opportunity to pounce on me.. Very clever." Winston said with a big smile, slightly embarrassed for losing to an inexperienced omega._

_"Don't be so happy. We still have plenty more to cover up in hunting. This is just the first step." Winston said as he was ready to introduce the second part._

_"Now...the next thing you need to learn is... How to track your prey." Winston said while he gave Humphrey that "look" that it isn't going to be as easy as the first one._

_"yeah, I know, but can we rest for a while sir? My brain and I need a break from the first test." Humphrey said as he fell to the ground breathing heavily from the running and jumping._

_"Of course you can Humphrey. You deserve the rest." Winston said as he sat down as well with one thought._

_"I wonder how Eve and Garth are doing."_

_**PHEW! FINALLY! FINISHED WITH THIS UPDATE! WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I PUT MY EFFORT INTO MAKING THIS! HAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!**_

_**-Darkwolf-7186 OUT-**_


	6. GARTH - STEP 1 - STEALTH

**_HEY GUYS! SORRY AGAIN IF I DISAPPOINTED YOU. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. OH WELL, HERE'S WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING ON THE OTHER SIDE DURING HUMPHREY'S STEALTH TRAINING._**

**__**_**GARTH'S P.O.V.**_

_****__"Okay! Lets start our training! You don't need to lecture me Eve, I already now the basics from Alpha school!" Garth said with unfailing confidence. _

_"Well okay, If that's what you want. We can skip right ahead to the action. Just try to pounce on me. I'll be applying the same rules with Winston." Eve said as she was getting ready. She moved to the middle of the field, somewhat mirroring the same field and place as Humphrey and Winston were._

_"Okay! Lets go!" Garth said as he went to hide, getting ready to pounce on Eve and hold her there for about five seconds. "Well, knowing Eve, this isn't going to be easy." Garth said as he was thinking of a way to pounce on her unseen._

_I start out to observe her from a distance. She looked like she was on alert, knowing she's testing an S-ranked wolf such as me. I went with the distraction. I picked up a few pine cones and threw them all the way to the other side. Without Eve noticing, It lands all the way to the other side of the field. Eve noticed and quickly turned and focused her attention there. "Now's my chance!" I thought as i picked up a pine cone and jumped. Eve noticed and quickly turned around. She had enough time to go into a defensive stance, and on that very moment, i threw a pine cone in mid-air and hit Eve's head, she jerked for a while and I managed to pounce her. She was struggling very hard. I pushed my body to the very limit and held her for 5 seconds. _

_"Its five seconds Eve." Garth said while panting hard. _

_"Yes, yes it is." Eve said as she stood up and shook off the dirt from her fur. _

_"Well, we finished with stealth. The next wo-" Eve was interrupted by me "Yeah yeah, Tracking the enemy." Garth said while chuckling a bit. _

_"Well, you seem to remember everything. Good job." Eve says while looking at the other side._

_"It looks like Humphrey and Winston are done as well." Eve said as she looked at the other side of the field and saw Humphrey lying down. _

_"Come on Garth! lets go meet up with them and report the results of the training." Eve said as she was walking_

_"Alright." I said happily._

_**WOOHOO! SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY THOUGH. I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE THIS SO...YEAH. OH WELL. I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P. SO YEAH.**__**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**-DARKWOLF-7186 OUT-**_


End file.
